1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly and a back plate arrangement used in the assembly, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly including at least two electrical connectors and a back plate arrangement employed to retain the electrical connectors.
2. Description of Prior Art
A central processing unit (CPU) in a computer is generally mounted onto a printed circuit board (PCB) via an electrical connector so as to obtain electrical communication therebetween. To more stably retain the electrical connector, a back plate is usually utilized to be mounted onto one side of the PCB opposite to the electrical connector and fasteners such as screws are then used to bolt down the electrical connector with the PCB and the back plate. To meet the trend of high performance of a computer, two or more CPUs are adopted to work in same computer, and correspondingly, two or more electrical connectors are needed. However, separate back plates which respectively retain one connector, are spaced from each other and is likely to apply an uneven force to the PCB and may further cause deformation of the PCB.
As above descried disadvantage of a conventional back plate arrangement, a new type of back plate is developed, which is formed as an integral one capable of retaining two or more connectors. This type of back plate will not damage the PCB because of its larger surface. However, since the dimension between the threaded holes on the back plate for different connectors is predetermined and not changeable, the distance between two neighboring connectors is limited. Namely, if the connector arrangement, especially the dimension between the connectors is changed, the original back plate should be also replaced by a new one. Therefore the cost thereof is increased.
Thus, there is a need to provide a new electrical connector assembly and a relative back plate arrangement that overcome the above-mentioned problems.